


balance

by jooniemonie



Series: aidorishusebun [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Takanashi Tsumugi - freeform, appreciate the gay, reader - Freeform, reader being a caring and supportive gf for tsumugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniemonie/pseuds/jooniemonie
Summary: appreciate the gay ok





	balance

* * *

—

[ ; song : mr. hong - balance ; ]

—

“Stressing yourself out won’t help you get more fans for the group you handle.”

She’s very worried at her girlfriend’s current state. Long blonde hair looked even more messy than before, reddish-pink eyes had black circles under it look like she’s a panda.

“Sumimasen,” the girl sigh, “I’m just completing the official website for the group.”

She let out a chuckle, pulling her girlfriend away from the laptop, and let her sit in her lap instead.

“(N-Name)??”

(Name) laughed, kissing her girlfriend right at her cheek.

“Balance your work and your health, or you’ll get old.”

“(N-Name)!”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> appreciate the gay ok


End file.
